moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a 1937 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and released by RKO Radio Pictures. It is based on the illustrious German fairy tale of the same name, and is well known for being the first cel animated feature film ever released, as well as the being the first in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Plot A young princess by the name of Snow White has been reduced to a scullery maid by her vain stepmother, the Queen, who fears that Snow White's beauty will one day surpass her own. The Queen's jealousy is heightened when a neighboring Prince meets the princess and becomes infatuated with her. The Queen consults her magic mirror, who confirms that Snow White, indeed, is fairer than she is. Enraged, the Queen orders her huntsman to take Snow White into the forest and kill her. The reluctant huntsman obeys, but when he takes Snow White into the forest, he hesitates to kill her and instead warns her to retreat into the forest and never return. Snow White complies and flees into the forest while the Huntsman fools the Queen into believing that he has killed her. Snow White soon becomes lost and suffers an emotional breakdown, but the forest animals comfort her and bring her to a small cabin, where Snow White takes residence in. However, the cabin belongs to seven dwarfs, who return after a day of mining and discover the girl. However, they allow her to stay so she can wash the dishes and clean the house. The dwarfs slowly warm up to Snow White, including Grumpy, who initially expresses disdain for her. However, the Queen, who had been informed of Snow White's survival by the mirror, decides to deal with Snow White herself by using black magic to take the form of an old hag and entering the forest to find her. The Queen soon comes across Snow White when the dwarfs leave temporarily. Snow White, disobeying the dwarf's orders to not let anyone in the house, allows the disguised Queen to enter the house. Snow White is then offered a poisoned apple, which she eats. The poison takes effect and Snow White falls into a permanent sleep. However, as the Queen prepares to leave, the dwarfs, who had been alerted to the Queen's presence by the forest animals, confront her and chase you up towards a cliff, where the wicked Queen falls to her death. Despite the Queen's death, the dwarfs mourn for the apparent loss of Snow White, and instead of burying her, they leave her in a class casket, where she remains for an unknown period of time. However, the prince, who had received word of the incident, arrives and kisses Snow White, which breaks the curse and causes her to awaken. The dwarfs rejoice as the prince brings Snow White back to his kingdom. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Children films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Movies Category:United States Category:1937 Category:1994